


Kinktober 2017 Week Four: Day 29

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Dacryphilia, Overstimulation.





	Kinktober 2017 Week Four: Day 29

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings! :)

Rhys had been under the impression that this was a very, _very_ important meeting. One that Jack himself could not properly attend, because of some reason that had been hand waved and explained vaguely at best when Rhys had tried to pressure him. He’d practically shoved Rhys out of the door after that, which led to Rhys standing in front of a board room full of executives, trying to improvise a presentation based on the notes that Jack had hastily sent to him.

Unfortunately, there was one thing that Jack _hadn’t_ known when he’d practically forced Rhys out of the penthouse to come here. Rhys had been, well….planning his day off with a very _particular_ activity in mind. Jack liked when Rhys kept himself _ready_ , so to speak, and when one of his fancy ECHO-controlled vibrators had finally shipped, he’d figured that he and Jack could have a little bit of fun playing around with the settings.

But Jack had pushed him out so quickly that he’d had no time to get it _out_ , or even tell Jack what was going on, so not only was he struggling to think of things to say for these executives without sounding like a total tool, he also had a fairly large toy shoved far up into his ass.

He managed to sweat his way through the next two pages of Jack’s notes, steadily filling with confidence that he could power on and get home quickly, when sudden vibration flared up inside of him.

Rhys just barely bit back a gasp, freezing in the middle of a sentence. His eyes went wide, cheeks immediately flushing bright red as realization hit him like a moon shot.

 _Oh no_. _Oh no no no._

Someone….someone had gained access to the toy’s remote features.

Rhys desperately tried to excuse himself, attempting to pawn off the conversation on another board member, but just as he tried to take a seat the vibrations inside of him jumped, the toy’s movement cranking up all the way. He couldn’t help it this time—he let out a loud, desperate moan, drool trailing from his lips as he sat down _hard_ against the chair, rubbing his vibrating ass against the curtains.

He felt disgusted and embarrassed, tears starting to cloud his vision as he say some executives look away, other leering curiously at the young man’s sudden arousal. Rhys whimpered as the shaft of the toy hammered right up against his prostate, the crotch of his briefs staining with cum as he jerked his hips up with a reedy cry.

The toy didn’t stop, continuing to shudder and hum against his insides even as his cock burned from the stimulation, tears pouring down his panting cheeks. He wanted to crawl away back to the penthouse, away from here, but the ceaseless vibrations kept his legs jelly, preventing him from getting up off the chair.

This problem was, thankfully, solved when the door to the conference room snapped open, revealing Handsome Jack’s triumphant grin.

“Bravo, bravo, everyone!” Jack clapped loudly as he rounded the table, snickering at the taciturn board members as he strode to Rhys’ side. “You put on quite a show in here, helping daddy put his little pet on display….” Jack winked, clapping a hand on Rhys’ shoulder.

“Now get the _hell_ outta here.”

With the room deserted, Jack yanked at his boyfriend’s pants, yanking them down to his ankles to reveal his painfully swollen cock, the head still smeared with the drying remains of his first orgasm. Rhys hissed through his teeth.

“You….you _asshole_.” Rhys tried to sound angry, but his voice pitched up in a cry as Jack got on his knees and licked a hot, wet stripe along his tense cock.

“I know, baby, I _know_ , but I saw the empty box for that pretty little toy and I just had to have some fun,” Jack cackled, licking Rhys’ cum from his lips as he winked.

“Don’t you worry, kiddo, I’m gonna more than make it up for ya.”


End file.
